


One thing to do | Never again

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Deux points de vue sur une même situation.





	One thing to do | Never again

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Faith venait de sortir de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche bien relaxante, prête à aller se poser sur le canapé devant la télévision le temps de se sortir le boulot de la tête avant d’aller dormir. Elle traversa le salon en s’étirant mais avant même d’avoir pu se pencher pour attraper la télécommande qui trainait sur la table basse, on frappa à la porte. Faith traina des pieds jusqu’à l’entrée, maudissant d’avance l’intru qui débarquait à une heure si tardive. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Bosco.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait, l’accusa-t-il en passant la porte de son appartement sans même y avoir été invité.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? voulut-elle savoir, confuse. »

Bosco était la dernière personne qu’elle s’attendait à voir chez elle ce soir, encore moins après tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux dernièrement. Elle referma la porte et le rejoignit dans le salon où il l’attendait déjà de pied ferme, face à elle et le corps raidit de colère. 

« Ça t’a pas suffi de refuser de m’aider, hein ?  
\- Bosco… »

Faith soupira, réalisant soudain la raison de sa présence ici. Swersky avait dû le convoquer suite à la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec lui. 

Après leur dernière discussion, ou plutôt leur dernière dispute, Bosco avait passé son test de requalification. La détermination de son ancien partenaire était telle que Faith avait eu peur qu’il agisse de manière inconsidérée malgré ses mises en gardes. Elle avait alors fait jouer ses relations et, en échange d’une promesse de dîner, sa connaissance du stand de tir avait accepté de lui donner les résultats. Bosco avait comme par hasard effectué un score parfait, comme à son habitude. Sauf que Faith avait des informations que lui n’avait pas : elle savait que Bosco était incapable de faire une telle performance avec ses problèmes de vue actuels. Il avait donc triché avec l’aide de quelqu’un d’autre.

La décision avait été dure à prendre mais elle l’avait fait quand même. Le lendemain elle était allée trouver Swersky pour tout lui dire et pour le supplier de donner plus de temps à son ancien partenaire avant de lui faire reprendre du service. Le lieutenant l’avait écouté en silence tandis qu’elle lui rapportait ce que Bosco lui avait confié et la dispute qu’ils avaient eue lorsqu’elle avait refusé de l’aider, pour finir par l’appel qu’elle avait passé et qui avait confirmé ses craintes. Swersky avait alors soupiré, réalisant toute l’ampleur de la situation. Il avait ensuite hoché la tête et lui avait assuré qu’il prenait la relève et qu’elle n’avait plus à s’inquiéter pour lui.

Evidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que ça finirait par lui retomber dessus. Bosco n’était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau facilement. Elle se massa les paupières du bout des doigts. La journée avait été longue pour elle et tout ce à quoi elle aspirait c’était un peu de calme avant d’aller dormir. C’était peine perdue, à présent.

« T’avais qu’une seule chose à faire, Faith ! Une seule ! insista-t-il volontairement en la pointant d’un doigt accusateur. T’aurais juste pu rester là à ne rien faire, puisque t’étais pas décidée à aider ton meilleur ami. Mais non, il a fallu que t’ailles voir Swersky et que tu me balances !  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Bosco, répondit-elle, lasse de devoir constamment se battre pour lui faire entendre raison. Si tu crois que je ne tiens pas suffisamment à toi et que je vais accepter de te laisser crever sans rien dire, c’est ton problème !  
\- J’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Tout ce que je veux c’est retrouver mon boulot et ma vie d’avant !  
\- C’est quoi l’intérêt de reprendre le boulot si tu n’es même plus capable de le faire correctement ?!  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber... J’aurais dû me douter depuis le début que je pouvais pas compter sur toi, déclara-t-il d’un ton amer. »

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à s’en aller. Mais Faith n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça, sans explication derrière ses insinuations mal dissimulées. Alors elle fit un pas de côté pour lui barrer la route. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien. On était partenaires, Faith. On est censé pouvoir compter l’un sur l’autre, en toutes circonstances. Mais depuis ta promotion il semblerait que t’aies oublié ce qui compte vraiment.  
\- Il n’y a aucun rapport avec mon poste d’inspectrice ! objecta-t-elle, un peu prise de cours par cet argument sorti de nulle-part.  
\- Oh que si, ça à tout à voir avec, justement ! Tu m’as laissé tomber. Je t’ai sauvé la vie et tu m’as laisser tomber !  
\- Tu es tellement borné que tu es incapable de t’en rendre compte, pas vrai ? commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête, dépitée.  
\- Que tu m’as trahi ? T’inquiète pas que je m’en suis bien rendu compte, ouais !  
\- Que j’ai fait tout ça pour toi, abruti ! s’emporta soudain Faith. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre plus calmement : Ce que tu me demandais de faire… Autant dessiner une cible sur ton dos directement, Bosco ! Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai jamais faire ça.  
\- Vas-y, crois donc ça si ça peut t’aider à dormir la nuit. Ça n’a plus d’importance.  
\- Bosco… »

Cette fois-ci il la dépassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et elle ne put le retenir qu’en lui attrapant la main. Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle faisait ça – pourquoi elle insistait autant – mais lorsqu’il se libéra brutalement et lui fit face dans l’intention sans doute de lui cracher quelques horreurs supplémentaires au visage, elle le prit dans ses bras. Bosco fut surpris par son geste, elle le sentit à la tension soudaine de son corps. Il ne la repoussa pas, ce qui était déjà un soulagement en soi, mais ne lui rendit pas non plus son étreinte. Ils restèrent là, immobiles dans son entrée. 

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? lui dit-elle doucement, la tête reposant contre la sienne. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ce risque, Bosco. Je ne vais pas te laisser te tuer simplement parce que tu es trop fier pour admettre ton handicap. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Je… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que les images et les émotions de la fusillade lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle serra les dents. Jusqu’à présent elle avait mis un point d’honneur à verrouiller toute cette histoire dans un coin de son esprit, mais il lui suffisait d’en parler pour que tout rejaillisse d’un coup. Les images défilaient sur sa rétine, même les yeux fermés, et c’était comme s’il elle y était à nouveau. 

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à respirer pour toi, Bos’… déclara-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir le goût de ton sang dans ma bouche. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi impuissante que je l’ai été en regardant ton sang couler sans jamais vouloir s’arrêter. »

Un frisson désagréable la traversa et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui avant de poser le front sur son épaule. Elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage, s’enveloppant malgré elle du parfum de Bosco. 

« Je ne supporterai pas l’idée de te perdre encore… »

Cette fois-ci Faith s’écarta de lui et planta son regard dans le sien malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il n’avait toujours pas bougé. Ses traits étaient moins colériques mais ils étaient encore loin d’être apaisés malgré tout. Elle n’était pourtant pas décidée à baisser les bras. 

« Je t’aime beaucoup trop pour prendre ce risque, déclara-t-elle avec une assurance nouvelle. Alors oui… Je préfère perdre ton amitié si ça veut dire que tu restes en vie. Je veux juste m’assurer que tu vas bien. »

Elle baissa la tête un instant, sachant pertinemment qu’elle jouait son dernier argument. Si après ça son ancien partenaire ne voulait toujours pas comprendre, alors elle ne pourrait plus rien y faire. 

« Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux… dit-elle doucement. Mais ne me reproche pas quelque chose qui n’est pas vrai. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, Bosco. Je fais tout le contraire. C’est ce que je fais toujours. »

Elle releva les yeux avant de se détourner de lui. S’il voulait partir, il pouvait le faire. Elle ne le retiendrait pas. Alors qu’elle tournait les talons Bosco lui saisit le poignet. La pression était légère, et elle aurait pu se libérer sans problème si elle l’avait voulu. 

« Je te déteste pas Faith…commença-t-il avant de soupirer. Pas vraiment. Je suis juste…  
\- Je sais, répondit-elle sans le regarder. »

Elle savait toute l’étendue de sa déception. Son boulot c’était toute sa vie, et elle se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il aurait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner. Elle pouvait comprendre. Elle pouvait encaisser qu’il soit distant avec elle aussi longtemps qu’il en aurait besoin. Tout, pourvu qu’il se montre plus raisonnable qu’il ne l’avait été jusqu’à présent. 

« Promets-moi simplement de te donner encore un peu de temps et d’aller voir un médecin pour tes yeux, lui demanda-t-elle, sans chercher à dissimuler la supplique dans sa voix. Tu as failli mourir une fois, Bosco. S’il te plait n’abuse pas de ta chance…  
\- Qu’est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là ? l’interrogea-t-il, l’air défait.  
\- Prendre soin de toi. Pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Plus tu précipiteras ton retour et moins ça se passera bien, tu le sais. On le sait tous les deux. »

Bosco releva la tête aux derniers mots de Faith. Il savait pertinemment à quoi elle faisait référence. Les circonstances étaient peut-être très différentes de quand elle s’était fait tirer dessus par Cruz, mais la situation n’en était pas moins similaire. 

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le salon où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant de soupirer. Faith vint le rejoindre et s’installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent là en silence, le regard perdu dans la noirceur de l’écran de télévision. Elle posa les pieds sur la table basse et la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû prendre ces balles pour moi, murmura-t-elle au bout d’un moment.  
\- Quoi… ?  
\- Tu n’aurais pas d-  
\- J’ai entendu. Je comprends juste pas comment tu peux penser ça.  
\- Bosco…  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais te laisser exposée comme tu l’étais ?  
\- Tu aurais dû sauver ta peau, comme les autres.  
\- C’est mal me connaître.  
\- Un jour tu finiras par y rester à force de vouloir me tirer d’affaire. »

Bosco bougea à ses côtés, ce qui l’obligea à se redresser. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un sérieux qui lui était beaucoup trop familier ces derniers temps. Faith baissa les yeux, songeant que son stupide sourire lui manquait. 

« Honnêtement Faith je me fous des risques. Si je peux empêcher qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, je le fais sans réfléchir.  
\- Regarde où ça te mène… lui fit-elle remarquer avant d’effleurer doucement le pansement sur sa joue.  
\- Tu es en vie.  
\- A quel prix… ? »

Il avait failli mourir pour elle. Leur amitié… elle ne savait même plus où ils en étaient à l’heure actuelle. Tout était différent depuis ce jour-là. Ils étaient eux-mêmes complètement différents. Brisés ou endurcis, elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à le savoir. 

« J’aurais pas dû m’en prendre à toi…  
\- Ce n’est rien, Bos’.  
\- Non justement, c’est pas rien. J’aurais pas dû m’en prendre à toi comme ça et je suis désolé, Faith. Je sais que je le dis pas assez, mais je suis désolé.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je crois que je suis juste… jaloux ? confessa-t-il. Je déteste rien pouvoir faire. Et toi t’es là, tu continues d’avancer…  
\- Je ne le voulais pas.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Cette promotion. Je ne la voulais pas, tu sais ? l’informa-t-elle avec un sourire triste au bord des lèvres. Mais ce n’est pas comme si on m’avait vraiment laissé le choix.  
\- Tu la mérites.  
\- Quelle importance ? »

Faith se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle adorait son boulot, même si c’était parfois difficile. Mais elle gardait toujours en travers de la gorge qu’on lui ait imposé cela sans même la consulter.

« Tout ce que je voulais c’était continuer de patrouiller avec mon partenaire. Peu importe combien de temps il aurait fallu attendre. Je ne demandais rien de plus.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu assures. »

Faith haussa les épaules. Comme elle venait de lui dire : quelle importance ? Tout avait foutu le camp. Sa famille, ses amis, son boulot… tout était parti en vrille depuis ce jour maudit. Elle avait eu beau tout tenter pour tenir bon, tout avait fini par lui échapper. Alors, à présent, elle n’était plus sûre de rien. Méritait-elle vraiment sa place ? Action méritoire, lui avait dit Swersky. Il n’y avait pas le moindre mérite là-dedans. S’ils savaient ce qui s’était réellement passé sur ce toit… Elle avait abattu un homme de sang-froid – du moins, façon de parler puisque ce jour-là du sang-froid elle n’en avait plus eu du tout – et elle n’arrivait même pas à le regretter. Certains soirs, alors qu’elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle se demandait parfois si elle n’avait pas perdu son humanité.

« Faith, qu’est-ce qui va pas ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Parle-moi. »

Faith le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne sans se trahir. Pour quelque raison obscur Cruz l’avait couverte, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de foutre ça en l’air aussi. A moins de vouloir finir ses jours à Rikers. Et ça elle ne le souhaiterait même pas à la sergente, qu’elle ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur. Pour un flic, la prison c’était bien pire qu’une condamnation à mort. 

Quand Bosco prononça son nom un nouvelle fois, Faith le regarda de nouveau avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé. 

« Je ne suis pas sûre d’être faite pour ce boulot, Bosco.  
\- Tu te trompes.  
\- J’ai l’impression que tout était plus facile avant, déclara-t-elle. Quand toi et moi on formait encore 55-David.  
\- C’est différent parce que c’est nouveau pour toi, mais tu finiras par t’y faire.  
\- Et si ce n’était pas le cas ?  
\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça soit pas le cas ?  
\- C’est toi qui faisais de moi un bon flic, Bos’…  
\- Crois-moi, t’as pas besoin de moi pour ça. En plus c’est pas comme si t’avais pas déjà patrouillé avec d’autres gars. Si t’étais pas un bon flic ça se serait déjà vu. Prends Gusler, par exemple. Lui il était clairement pas fait pour ça. Toi t’es un putain de bon flic, Faith. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se pencha pour s’appuyer contre Bosco. Il mit une seconde avant de réagir mais finit par entourer ses épaules de son bras. 

« Merci, lui dit-elle doucement.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Parce que t’arrives toujours à prendre les décisions difficiles et à nous sortir de la merde.  
\- Si je peux empêcher qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, lui dit-elle alors, faisant écho à ses propres paroles, je le fais sans réfléchir.  
\- Merci. »

Faith prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il la laissa faire et posa même sa tête contre la sienne. Elle espérait à présent que les choses rentreraient dans l’ordre et que la frustration de Bosco ne reviendrait plus se mettre entre eux. 

« On est bien d’accord que tu passes la nuit ici ? fit remarquer Faith.  
\- J’en ai bien l’impression.  
\- Hors de question que tu prennes le volant si tard.  
\- Je suis venu comment d’après-toi ?  
\- Raison de plus ! »

Bosco leva les yeux au ciel et Faith lui frappa gentiment la cuisse. Il protesta pour la forme puis elle se leva. 

« Je vais te préparer le lit de Charlie, tu seras plus à l’aise pour dormir que sur le canapé.  
\- T’es pas obligée de te donner tant de mal.  
\- C’est ça où tu prends mon lit. »

Il leva les mains en l’air, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu’il ne discuterait plus ses ordres et la suivit vers l’ancienne chambre de ses enfants pour lui donner un coup de main. Faith ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu devant cette complicité retrouvée. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre une telle situation avec son meilleur ami. Et pour cela, elle le savait, il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire : rétablir une communication directe et sincère.


End file.
